Everlasting Night
by iclethea
Summary: When visiting newly re-engaged Renée and Charlie. Edward suddenly gets sick. But how? He's a vampire! Will Edward survive this mysterious disease? Post Breaking Dawn. Bella/Edward
1. Together

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hi Guys! New Story Time! YAY! OK, anyways... this story is about if Edward got sick. Impossible, right? NOT! You'll find out soon enough!**

**This story is dedicated to my friend Amanda. She helped me loads with this story! When I told her about the idea of Edward getting sick, she said it was impossible, I explained it to her. She thought it was a cool idea. She listened to me for once! FINALLY!**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. If I did, I would be making out with Edward! LOL!**

**Anyways, On with the story, before I bore you all.....**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 **

**Together **

Edward, Renesmee and I waited for Charlie to answer the door. He had called us minutes before, saying he had a special announcement to make.

Charlie opened the door and smiled at us. We smiled back.

"Hey Bells!" he said, giving me a hug. "Hello Edward" Charlie said cheerfully, shaking Edward's hand. Edward and Charlie had gotten along better since we told him and Renée what we were.

We went inside and saw the pack there.

"Hey Bella!" Seth said enthusiastically.

"Hi Seth!" I told him. "Dad, what did you want to tell us?" I asked.

"Well, everyone, I have great news! Renée and I are getting back together!" I gasped and ran at vampire speed to my parents and hugged them tightly. Edward went into a coughing fit.

"Are you ok?" I asked when he finally stopped coughing.

"I'm fine, Bella" he answered, smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Later, we had dinner. Well, Charlie, Renée, Emily, Sue, Renesmee and the pack did. Edward and I were just talking of funny things that had happened in the past. Edward started coughing heavily again, this time blood leaked from his mouth. His face went white. Whiter than normal, even for a vampire. His eyes became glassy, unfocused. Then he went limp, falling to the floor.

Everyone in the room was frozen. The pack's eyes were wide. I screamed. Renée snapped out of it and slapped me across the face as hard as she could.

"Bella, snap out of it and call Carlisle" she said. I nodded. I reached out with a shaking hand, and got Edward's phone from his blood-stained jacket. I dialed the first number I could think of.

"Hello?" Esme said.

"Esme, we need Carlisle at Charlie's house now!" I said, near tears, if it were possible.

"Why?"

"There's something wrong with Edward. He started coughing and then he collapsed." I said quickly. I didn't want to waste time. My husband could be dying. I pushed the thought from my mind. I would not let that happen.

"Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are on their way" She said, hanging up.

Five minutes later Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper burst into Charlie's living room. They picked up Edward's unconcious body and put him in the back of Emmett's Jeep. The drive to the Cullen mansion was slow and painful. It felt slow even though Emmett was driving at nearly 100 miles per hour.

When I entered the house, Carlisle sped up the stairs, Edward in his arms.

"Bella, I suggest you stay with the family. this isn't going to be pretty" Carlisle said gently, when I tried to follow him. I walked downstairs. Everyone was tense in the room. Charlie, Renée and the pack had followed.

Everyone's face was full of worry. But it was Alice's face that made me realise. Her face was so full of agony and heart-wrenching loss, that there was no denying it. This wasn't going to end well. Edward was going to die. I ran out of the house and into the woods at top speed, sobbing tearlessly as I went.


	2. Sickness

**Chapter 2 **

**Sickness **

A week went by and Edward wasn't getting any better. He was still coughing up a lot of blood. He was weak. He couldn't even sit up anymore. I was so worried. What was happening to my Edward? I wouldn't be able to bear it if he left me again.

I was getting ready for school on Monday morning. Everyone except Edward was going, just to try to keep things normal. We had moved to Alaska three years after Renesmee was born. Charlie and Renée followed us and lived near us. They had known about vampires then.

I arrived at the school in my red Ferrari. A lot of the humans stared. I had never driven this car before, I had always used Edward's Volvo, but today I didn't care. I went into homeroom with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee. We had all gotten the same schedule. Our teacher asked for notes from us when she got to our names on the register.

We handed the notes to our teacher and walked out of homeroom. We walked to our first class, maths, with Mr Wright. He smiled at us as we all came in the room.

"Hello Ms Hale, Ms Cullen" he greeted. I'm Bella Hale in school so Edward and I could be together without being called brother and sister. We were according to the humans, but it was the same situation with Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hello Mr Wright" I smiled. I sat down and listened to Mr Wright. School passed quickly and before I knew it, we had our small break. I sat with my three human friends, Clara, Sophie and Ann.

"Hey, girls" I said, sitting down at their table.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Sophie asked.

"I'm fine" I answered. Clara, Sophie and Ann were in all my classes as well.

"Where have you been all week?" Ann asked.

"Edward's been really sick. I've been taking care of him" I replied.

"Oh, I hope he gets better soon" Clara said.

"Thanks" I said. We talked untill the bell rang. I went to replace my books in my locker, even though I didn't need to, due to my strength, I still need to act and look human. I went to my next class, geography with Ms Campbell. We were learning about industries. I already knew it all.

Half-way through the class, there was a knock at the door. Ms Campbell opened it. Standing there was Carlisle. There was a faint blood stain, too faint for humans to see, on his white jacket. His eyes were full of pain and sadness. It clicked. I now knew why.

"Dr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" Ms Campbell asked, fixing her hair, and batting her eyelashes. Carlisle ignored this.

"Can I speak with Bella Hale and Renesmee Cullen, please?" he asked politely.

I stood up. Renesmee did too. I walked slowly towards Carlisle.

"Edward's gone, isn't he?" I asked, my voice shaking. My voice broke on the word 'gone'. I heard the other Cullens sudden intake of breath and the class murmuring to each other. Carlisle sighed sadly. He looked as if he were about to cry, if it were possible

"I'm sorry Bella, there was nothing I could do" Carlisle whispered. His eyes were swimming with the tears that would never fall. Rosalie and Alice started sobbing.

"Carlisle, you must have got it wrong! He can't be dead!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, he's gone", Carlisle said softly.

My heart shattered as if it were made of glass and was hit by a hammer. I was frozen.

"No" I murmered, falling to my knees, my back shaking with the tears that would never come. I was in pieces. My Edward. My husband. Dead. It didn't make sense. We were supposed to live together, forever. Why did Edward have to get sick? Why my Edward?

I was suddenly aware of warm hands helping me up to my feet. I looked up to see my daughter's tear-stained face.

"I have to go" I said walking out the door. I got in my Ferrari and drove to the Cullen house.


	3. Tragedy

**Chapter 3 **

**Tragedy **

I walked in the house to find Esme crying on the couch. I walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. She cried on my shoulder. The pain filled my mind again. I cried on to Esme's shoulder. The hole I got in my heart when Edward left, was back, but this time, it was twice as big than before. It was as if I had fallen into a volcano. It was like I was dying, burnng to death. I pulled away from Esme and walked up to Edward's room.

Edward's body lay on the bed he never used. He was paler than he was, even as a vampire. His eyes were closed, encasing his, lately, emerald green eyes in darkness. Edward had become human as the disease took over his body. His eyes became green, he was still the same shade of pale, due to the sickness, and his heart started beating again, even though it was silent now.

I finally realised that I would never see Edward smile again. He would never kiss me again or beat Jacob up when he thought of Renesmee in a bad way. I smiled slightly at the thought. I couldn't believe that Edward, my husband was dead.

I got on the computer and ordered a plane ticket to the pople I knew who could help me. Then I walked downstairs. Charlie, Renée, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, the pack, Emily and Sue were waiting in the living room.

"Bella, Carlisle called us and said that it was urgent that we come over. What's wrong?" Renée asked.

I couldn't speak. I was still getting over the shock.

"Edward's dead," I said, when I finally re-gained control of my vocal chords. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" everyone except the Cullens exclaimed. I ran from the house. I knew where I had to go now. The Volturi. I couln't live anymore. I had to die. I got in my Ferrari and drove towards the airport.

***

I got to the airport in thirty minutes. I walked in and went to the check-in desk. I checked-in and got on the plane.

"Hello" a middle aged woman said to me as I sat beside her.

"Hi" I smiled. I told myself to be polite. This woman did nothing to me.

"Where are you going in Italy?" she asked.

"Firenze" I lied.

"Really? Firenze is supposed to be a beautiful spot" she said. There was a silence.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Bella" I replied

"I'm Sarah" she replied.

"Why are you going to Italy?" she asked.

"On a business trip" I lied. I didn't need to tel her that I was going to do. My phone rang. I groaned when I saw the caller ID.

"Hello Alice" I said.

"Bella, please don't do this!" she begged.

"Alice, you know what happened. I can't live without him" I replied, talking to fast and low for humans to hear.

"What about Renesmee? You can't just leave her like this" she snarled.

"Renesmee will understand" I replied.

"You can't let her loose both of her parents in the same week".

"Go away pixie" I said flipping the phone shut.

When the plane landed I was relieved. I stole the nearest car I could find. Ironically, it was the same car that Alice stole when we went to stop Edward from commiting suicide.

I got to Volterra in twenty minutes.

I walked up to Felix and Demetri who were just outside the door.

"Felix, Demetri, I wish to speak with your masters" I said politely.


	4. Plea

**Chapter 4 **

**Plea **

They led me to the chamber. Standing there was Aro, on his right was Marcus and on his left was, Caius.

"Bella, what brings you here?" Aro asked.

"Aro, I wish to die" I said.

"Why Bella? Why on earth would you want that?". Aro frowned, causing his paper whtie skin to become crumpled. I cleared my throat, feeling my eyes sting.

"Edward", I felt the agonising pain in my chest erupt. I clutched my chest and gasped. Aro, Caius and Marcus stared at me with unblinking crimson eyes. I regained my composure.

"My husband, is dead", I whispered. My chest ached, as I spoke There was no expression on Caius and Marcus' faces, however a ripple of dissapoitment crossed Aro's.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Aro said, giving me what I supposed, was a kind smile, the smile however, sent a shiver up my spine. I nodded my thanks and gazed at Aro with pleading eyes.

"Surely, you understand why I want this", I gazed at the three of them only vaugely aware of Felix and Jane's presence behind me.

"Of course I understand, my dear Bella", Aro said, still giving me that creepy smile.

"But surely you would rather live, after all your daughter would surely miss you", he continued. I hesitated, imagining my daughter's beautiful face, but I had made my decision. How could I be a mother to her when I was suicidal? No, I would not hurt my daughter with my grief. At least, over time, she would move on and have a happy life. I however, could not. I looked directly at Aro with hard eyes.

"I have already made my choice by coming here", I said, my voice echoing in the silence that passed. Aro frowned, his skin looking aged and tired.

"Enough of this, Aro, we have more important things to do. If Bella is so eager for death, let her have it" Caius rasped, a sheet of excitement coming into his crimson eyes. Aro frowned, then sighed.

"You shall have your wish, Bella" he said. Quick as a flash, Caius, seized me by my throat. I closed my eyes, awaiting my demise. It was then a horrible screech filled the room. Aro's head whipped towards the door as it was thrown off it's hinges. I opened my eyes. Caius' venomous teeth were millimeters from my throat. Before us stood the Cullens and they were as mad as hell.

Jasper stood tall and lion-like. Alice's face was a mask of fury. Rosalie was bent into a hunting crouch. Emmett and Esme had their teeth bared , eyes mad with rage. Carlisle, cool, calm Carlisle, was hissing.

I was a little stunned I had been very careful about my plans. I had made sure to change my mind anytime Alice was around and yet they had found me.

Aro, Marcus, Jane and Felix hissed. That was when all hell broke loose. Faster than the human eye could see, the Cullens attacked.

Jasper seized Caius' and pulled him from me. Emmett and Esme lept at Marcus. Alice charged at Jane while Rosalie kicked Felix with her knee-high boots. Carlsile paced towards Aro, bloodlust in his eyes.

My head snapped back and forward as, one by one, my family fought. I quickly saw Alice was in trouble. No matter how strong Alice was, she was no match for Jane's gift. Her pixie body crumpled to the floor as Jane fixed her gaze on her. I quickly used my own gift to protect my dear sister. Jane glared at me as Alice sprang back up.

I watched my family, feeling nothing, It was then I smelt it. The sweet, intoxicating aroma of human blood. My head turned towards the door as my glorious daughter, Renesmee stepped into the chaos. I didn't really know how but next moment she was in my arms. I held her tightly as she cried.

"Don't leave me Momma" she begged, tears streaming, fast down her face. It was then I knew, no matter how much I wanted to die, I couldn't leave her. Together, we turned towards to the battle. I had to admit, the Cullens were doing well. Jane's face was a bloody mess, while Caius' arms were gone. Felix's legs were at an odd angle, while Marcus was lying face down in a bloody heap. I jumped right into the battle with my daughter. Together we helped our family. There was nothing but screaming, kicking, biting and puching. Eventually, what was left of the Volturi was lying in front of us.

"Carlisle", Aro gasped, his face smeared with blood.

"You brought this upon yourself" Carlisle growled, his clothes torn and bloody. With that, Carlisle twisted Aro's head right off. I felt both sick and victorious.

_This day willl always be rememered, _I thought, looking around at the flames, consuming the bodies of the Volturi coven and their guard. Today, after centuries, the Volturi had fallen.


	5. Funeral

**Chapter 5 **

**Funeral **

We left the Volturi castle in silence. I was stunned, yet happy. The Volturi had finally been defeated. The family were furious at my decision to end my life. I now realised that I could never leave Renesmee.

***

The next day after we came home from Volterra, was Edward's funeral. Alice had planned it. As usual. She never asked me what I was going to wear or anything. She knew I would be angry at her for even mentioning the death of my husband.

I wore a simple but beautiful black dress. Alice had given it to me as an outfit for mine and Edward's honeymoon. This dress, held a lot of memories, even though I had never worn it. It was ingulfed in Edward's beautiful scent.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Alice putting her hand on my arm, soothingly.

"Bella, we have to go downstairs. The funeral is about to start," Alice said. I winced at the word 'funeral'. Alice smiled sadly, the emotion in her eyes showing that she would be crying if she could. Alice was the person Edward was closest to, apart from me.

I nodded slowly, no expression on my face. We walked downstairs. I couldn't run. It reminded me of the many times Edward and I had hunted together.

"Bella, Carlisle did some research on Edward's illness" Alice said quietly. "He will explain it later."

"Ok," I replied, as we sat down. Four pairs of golden eyes and fifteen pairs of crimson eyes looked at me. The Cullens had invited every vampire who helped us when Renesmee was accused of being an 'immortal child'. My parents were there, as were the pack and their imprits. Renesmee was clutching Jacob's hand tightly. I was surprised. Why had he come? He had never liked Edward. I supposed he was here to comfort Renesmee.

Then Carlisle started speaking. He was preforming the ceremony. He had gotton a license over the internet. He couldn't have a human minister here. After all, we were in a room full of vampires.

I wasn' listening to Carlisle. I was lost in my memories. I thought of when Edward and I had become Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I re-lived the blurry, but beautiful moment in my human life. I started listening to Carlisle again.

"Now, Bella, Edward's wife will say a few words." I walked up to where Carlisle was. He moved out of the way of the microphone.

"I would love to express how I feel about Edward into words, but sadly, I can't. Our love isn't that simple. The pain is overwhelming. I can not believe that my husand is gone. I wrote a little song about how I feel" I said, as a piano tune began to play, curtosy of Rosalie. I began singing.

_I still hear your voice,_

_when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch,_

_in my dreams,_

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_but I don't know why,_

_Without you, _

_it's hard to survive,_

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side,_

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_And everytime we kiss_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow,_

_I can't let you go,_

_I want you in my life,_

_Your arms are my castle,_

_your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry,_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them more, _

_You make me rise,_

_When I fall,_

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side,_

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_And everytime we kiss_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow,_

_I can't let you go,_

_I want you in my life,_

_Everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side,_

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_And everytime we kiss_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow,_

_I can't let you go,_

_I want you in my life,_

I finished the song, my palm on Edward's coffin. If I was human at that moment, I would be in hysterics. Since I did not have that luxury, I just dry-sobbed.

I wasn't the only one sobbing. Tears were running down Renée Swan's face as my father comforted her. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were crying too. Rosalie got up from the chair in fornt of the piano, and gave me an Emmett-style hug. She would have crushed me if I were still human.

Carlisle smiled at me as I sat down. Renesmee got up from her chair, beside Jake, and walked to the place I had been seconds before.

"Hi, everyone. I am sure you all know who I am." she said. Her face was red and swollen and there were red streaks down her face from the tears.

"I miss my father so much, it's unbearable. I miss how he used to play with me, comfort me when I had a nightmare, and how he read me stories. He was a wonderful father and I will miss him forever." With that, she sat back down.

***

It was agony watching the body of my beloved being buried. It was devestating. I watched as they cleared away from the tombstone. Engraved there in beautiful writing was the inscription.

_In loving memory of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. _

_20th June 1990 - 9th March 2014. _

_Beloved husband, father, son, brother and friend. You shall alway be remembered._


	6. Explainations

**Chapter 6 **

**Explainations **

We all walked inside the Cullen house. Everyone came over and offered their condolences.

The whole pack had shown up. They had all iprinted. Seth had imprinted on a girl called Lucy. Leah had imprinted on a guy called Ethan. Jared had imprinted on Michelle. Collin had imprinted on Jessica Stanley, one of my friends from high school. In turn, she learned about vampires. She thought it was cool that I was a vampire. Brady imprinted on Carrie. Embry imprinted on Ann-Marie. It was so upsetting, watching them. Happy, alive. I felt horrible.

When everyone except the pack, the Cullens, mom and dad had left, Carlisle started talking.

"I have come up with a theory as to why Edward got sick," he said.

"Edward went hunting with Bella one day before he got ill. I studied the deer he drank from, because, according to Bella, Edward was too weak to dispose of the body, and Bella was too worried to do it herself."

"I found out that the deer Edward drank from had a very rare blood type, which has an infection in it that does not harm the animal itself. It only effects vampires.

It is vampire venom that sets off the infection. It causes the victim to become human as the disease takes over the their body. The disease also as it gains power, kills the victim. There is, unfortunately, no cure." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle" I whispered. At least I knew why my husband had gotten sick.

"Wait, was there any cases of this before now?" Rosalie asked.

"There have been cases, but they happened hundereds of years ago. There weren't many, as I said, the blood type was extremely rare, so the disease was also very rare. That is why there is no cure, because there have been barely any victims."


	7. Rebelion

**Chapter 7 **

**Rebelion **

**One Year Later... **

**Renesmee **

When dad died, things changed rapidly. Mom was a completely different person. She was always angry and bitter and she would stay out late. She rarely talked to anyone and mostly stayed in her room. I felt terrible. If it wasn't for my aunts and uncles and my grandparents, I don't think I would had ever gotten over the dark days after dad's death. I, naturally missed him terribly.

I dropped out of school. I was thinking of going back sometime next year, but I didn't know how to tell mom. She was never really around and anytime she saw me, she would get angry. I assumed it was because of my resemblance to dad. I tried to stay out of her way as much as I could.

I looked at the clock as I waited up for her, yet again. When I heard her coming, I raced into my bedroom. The last time I confronted her about the late nights, she became vicious. I was still worried about her though.

I pretended to be asleep as she went to her room. It was a matter of seconds before I heard her sobs.I desperately wanted to comfort her.

As morning, dawned, I ran to my grandfather's house. It was only seven a.m, but everyone was in the living room was chatting. I silently made my way in only to see my aunt Alice grinning at me

"Good morning, Nessie. Did you sleep ok?" I nodded.

"Like a log," I lied. Alice frowned, but didn't comment.

"Uncle Jasper, are you going to take me fishing today? You promised," I reminded him.

"Of course, Nessie", Jasper smiled. Rosalie and Alice gave him reproachful looks. I knew they wanted to take me shopping again.

"How's Bella doing, Nessie?" Esme asked softly. I frowned.

"Oh, you know, she's ok" I said, knowing she was anything but ok, but I saw her and Carlisle exchange a look.

"Let's go for a walk Aunt Alice" I said, not wanting to know what they thought. Alice nodded, and together we left the house.

"So, how's Bella really doing?" Alice asked quietly.

"Terrible" I admitted, blinking back tears. Alice hugged me hard and I was grateful. I knew I could tell Alice anything.

"Are you sure you want to hang out with Jasper today?" she asked, giving me the puppy dog look. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, Alice, please, not the puppy dog look," I relented.

"Fine. I'll go shopping with you and Rosalie. But I am _not_ wearing high heels!"

**Bella **

I ran through the thick forest, the burning in my veins causing me to go faster. I sniffed the air delicately until I smelled it. That gorgeous, delicious aroma. I charged towards it, totally consumed by the hunt. There before me, stood a group of hikers. I didn't slow my pace. I merely grabbed the nearest one and bit.

The delicious elixir filled my mouth, bringing a wave of happiness. The hole, which was deep inside me, stopped hurting for a moment. The pain and grief always did when I drank. It made me forget everything for a few blissful seconds.

When he was fully drained, I threw him aside and moved to the next. I did not feel ant remorse as I sunk my teeth in. i didn't care. I merely kept on hunting.

When I was finished with the whole lot of them, I moved on, my throat still burning. The night was still young, my eyes glowing red as I moved.

**Renesmee **

It was a late night when mom came back. I took a deep breath before swinging my bedroom door open and standing in front of her. I covered my mouth when I saw her. Her eyes were a deep crimson.

"Mom, what did you do?" I managed to choke out. Mom narrowed her eyes at me.

"It's none of your business, Renesmee. Now, go back to bed!" With that, she shoved roughly past me and went to her bedroom.

I was shocked and tears stung my eyes. Why was mom doing this? A little while after I heard her quiet sobs I knew had to talk to someone.

Before I could think about it, I was in front of Carlisle's study. I knocked on the door. It opened immediately, revealing Carlisle and Jasper. I was going to tell them everything, but my body had other ideas. Finally, I couldn't hold it back. I burst into tears.

"It's ok, Renesmee. We understand. We are going to get help for your mother" Carlisle said softly. Sobbing, I collapsed into Jasper's arms.

The next morning, mom was gone. We didn't know where she went. There was no note, nothing. Now I had lost both my parents.


	8. Epilouge:United

**Chapter 8 **

**United **

**Two Years Later... **

**Renesmee **

I laughed loudly as Alice and I zoomed around Italy. We were going to have a meeting today with the new Volturi.

A new Volturi coven was created after Aro, Caius, Marcus and the guard were desroyed. The vampire world had never been better. The main rule had been made less severe. You could tell a human what you were as long as they do not tell anyone and they do not have to be changed.

Alice and I had a surprise for them. We stopped in front of the huge palace and quickly went inside. As expected, Leo, the new Volturi leader, and the others were waiting for us. To my great surprise, my mother was there. Now I knew where she had been these past two years, but it didn't matter. My mother's eyes widened when she saw who was with us

My father, Edward Cullen, ran towards my mother and they kissed for all they were worth. I knew faith had other ideas for dad. He hadn't died. He had changed back to a vampire, but still stayed unconcious for a week while the transformation was happening.

I watched as they kissed and my heart sang. Things were going to get better. I just knew it. I knew it was true because Alice was smiling too.

**The End...**


	9. AN

Hey guys, just a few questions to ask you guys!

1. Those of you who have read the sequel to my story Silent Sun, Sunlit Sky, written by my friend Amanda is now writing a new story. It is called Forever Yours and has an amazing plot. She only has the preface up at the moment, but check it out. She is also going to write a sequel to Sunlit Sky, called Darkest Hour. It has a lot of plot twists and amazing writing skills are used. She also is writing a version of my story Darkest Night. Check it out when she uploads it. Also, the reason I haven't updated my version of Darkest Night is because Amanda and I had an agreement. I would write up to where Renesmee is changed and Amanda would write the rest. So this means the rest of that story will be written by Amanda. She is also uploading this all on her profile too, just chapter 1 to 7 rewritten by her. On another note, please cut her some slack with her updates. Don't pressure her. (I warn you, you do NOT want Amanda angry at you. I've been in that situation a bit and it is NOT fun! haha) She is doing her Leaving Cert in a month's time (like the finals in the USA) and is studying hard. I have my junior cert in a month's time too so I am very busy with school.

2. I have some ideas for new stories.

**NUMBER 1**

**Category:** Corpse BridexTwilight crossover

**Name:** A Sister Lost (Possible name)

**Time Period:** Breaking Dawn

**Pairing:** EdwardxBella EmilyxBella

**Summary:** What if Emily was Bella's sister, murdered by the person she trusted, and thought she loved. Bella and Edward's wedding day arrives, but what happens when Emily makes a guest appearance?

TWO SHOT

**NUMBER 2**

**Category:** VictoriousxTwilight crossover

**Name:** Bella Vega (Possible name) .

**Time Period:** New Moon

**Pairing:** EdwardxBella BellaxBeck JadexBeck

**Summary:** After Edward left, Bella's life spiralled downward. Victoria returned. She ambushes Bella while she sleeps when Charlie is in La Push for the night. Bella is bitten. After she transforms, Bella moves to Hollywood and with her strange power, makes her appear human. She enrols in Hollywood Arts under the name Tori Vega. She finds new friends and a certain five new students enrol in Hollywood Arts and Bella's new life falls apart.

**NUMBER 3**

**Category:** ExorcistxTwilight crossover

**Name:** Possession (Possible name) .

**Time Period:** After Breaking Dawn

**Pairing:** EdwardxBella RenesmeexJacob

**Summary:** The Cullens decide to have a horror night on Halloween and watch many horror movies, including The Exorcist. Then have some fun with an ouija board. But what happens when Renesmee's bed starts shaking? They soon discover that Renesmee has been possessed by the same demon that Regan had been possessed by in the Exorcist. But it was only a movie… right?

TWO/THREE SHOT

**NUMBER 4**

**Category:** Twilight

**Name:** La Tua Cantante

**Time Period:** After Breaking Dawn

**Pairing:** EmmettxRosalie EmmettxOC

**Summary:** What if your singer was truly your mate, as Edward was with Bella? Before you find your singer, you are a fine but afterwards you are bound to them forever. Emmett and Rosalie's life has lost its spark in the last few years. What happens when he realises that his singers are now vampires? He feels a strange attraction to them, and after leaving Rosalie, he attempts top find them. But which one is his TRUE love? Emmett comes too wonder if this theory is true. Has he really lost his love for Rosalie, or is it just a ruse?

So what stories are you interested in? Please tell me what you think!

Love Iclethea :)


End file.
